It's a Froggy Day for Ice Cream
by MelodyPond77
Summary: One shot. Katie Bell is starving after practice and eats a suspicious chocolate frog... Written mainly for the Chocolate Frog Challenge on HPFC.


**For the following: **

**Chocolate Frogs Challenge: Chancey Oldridge**

**Inspiration-by-Shakespeare: Twelfth Night**

**A Very Potter Challenge: "(You're) cuter than a guinea pig" I replaced it with "she". But that's ok, right? **

**Star Challenge: Castor and Pollux- write about the Weasley Twins**

**Interesting Words Challenge: _strikhedonia _\- the pleasure of being able to say "to hell with it"**

**Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp: Gryffindor, Prompt 45 "Unexpected"**

**Elemental Song Challenge: WIND: We were running against the wind. -Bob Seger, "Against the Wind"**

**Oh the Thinks You Can Think! Competition: Thing One and Thing Two (write about Fred and George Weasley)**

**Wizard Sweets Challenge: Chocolate Frogs**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

Katie Bell blew into the locker rooms after Quidditch practice in a huff. They had run miles, and had ended practice with ten suicides. They were just like they sounded: evil, hard, and suicidal.

She stripped out of her running clothes and walked straight into the shower, turning the water up as high as it could go. She sighed happily as the steam rose around her. Everyone thought she was insane for taking nearly scalding hot showers, but they helped her to clear her head. And they also helped her sore muscles.

Merlin, she wanted to go home so badly. She was starving for ice cream, or anything sweet. Climbing out of the shower, she threw on a clean pair of sweats and a tank top, gathered up her Quidditch gear, and trudged from the locker rooms, completely ready to go back to her nice, quiet, ice-cream filled flat.

"Oi, Bell!" Groaning, she turned around. There stood Grant Casey, fellow Chaser for Puddlemere United. Behind him, standing impatiently, was Oliver Wood.

"Yea, Casey? What d'you want?" She sighed, trudging over. As much as she loved those two, she desperately wanted food.

"You said you'd come flat shopping with me, remember? I'm dragging Wood around, too."

Katie blinked in bemusement before her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Casey! I totally forgot... Right, um, I guess we've got to go," she said a little sadly, and her stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Wow, you're really hungry, aren't you?" Wood commented, chuckling. "You eat more than any man I've ever met, Bell." He shook his head, still laughing.

"Why thank you, Wood. What a nice compliment!" She responded, grinning hugely. She and Oliver always tried to one up each other, so his sort-of insult wasn't really serious.

"Well, we've no time to waste! Stop your flirting and let's go!" Grant shoved the two of them gently, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Calm down, Casey!" Katie laughed as she grabbed his hand, and he disapparated them both to the first flat on his list.

* * *

Katie's stomach let out another massive growl. After two hours of flat searching, the hunger for ice cream had turned into a complete revolt for food.

"Merlin, Bell, it sounds like you've got a tiger in there!" Wood commented, looking at her with surprise.

She grinned sheepishly. "I'm just so hungry! Come on, Grant, can't we get something after this?" She pleaded with their friend, tugging on his arm as he walked through the flat, his observant eyes taking in every detail.

"There's one more after this, Kates, and then we can go," he muttered distractedly.

She narrowed her eyes. "_Don't _call me 'Kates'," she hissed angrily, turning back with a scowl to where Oliver still stood by the door, chuckling.

He backed away when she turned her glare on him. "Whoa, don't look at me like that. I'm not the one dragging you around flat-hunting. If I had something, I'd give it to you."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Gee, Wood, that would be almost _nice _of you... You sure you're feeling alright today? That bludger didn't hit you too hard in the head?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'd only give you food to keep you from murdering me, Bell. But you'd be sworn to secrecy, because Merlin forbid people discover I'm _nice..._"

Grant poked his head in from the kitchen. "Merlin, you two, stop flirting and snog already! And here, Bell, if you're that hungry, I found a chocolate frog," he added, tossing the small package towards his blushing teammate. She quickly opened it, barely glancing at the Chauncey Oldridge card-he was gross looking because he was covered in dragon pox- and stuffed it in her mouth.

Ah, bliss. The chocolate frog was delicious- it spread a warm fuzzy feeling throughout her entire body, and her fingers tingled.

They kept tingling. _Hmm, this doesn't normally happen... Am I having some sort of allergic reaction?_

"Katie?" Oliver was staring at her in alarm. "Grant, what the hell did you give her?!" Their fellow member popped his head around the corner again, and stared in shock.

Katie looked at the two of them, their mouths gaping wide, with confusion. Finally, she glanced down- and screamed. Her skin was darkening, her fingers growing shorter and squatter, she could feel her shoulders broadening and her hair shot into her skull, turning thicker. She raced in shock over to the mirror just in time to see her face turn a sickly shade of green and break out in Dragon Pox boils.

The Chocolate Frog had turned her into someone else. Someone familiar... Someone...

"WHAT THE HELL?! GRANT CASEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Katie shrieked, deciding to figure out who she was later. To her, she was still Katie Bell. The outside couldn't change that.

Oliver's shocked face appeared behind hers in the mirror, then he slowly grinned.

"I always _knew _you were really supposed to be a boy!"

* * *

After being shooed from the house by the owner, who was very unwilling to sell it to the Chaser after what had happened, the two boys escorted Katie to the two people they knew would understand prank chocolate: Fred and George Weasley.

As they arrived at the joke shop, Katie leaned over and hurled straight into the bushes.

"I don't feel so well... Who the hell am I?" She groaned, clutching her stomach as the two boys held her up worriedly.

"Chancey Oldridge," a voice full of laughter answered. "Gred?"

"Yes, Forge?" Katie looked up just in time to see the other Weasley twin step out of the joke shop, then stare at her in shock. The boys looked at each other, looked back at Katie, and grinned.

"You've been pranked."

"Our chocolate frogs have struck again!"

"WICKED!" The two boys finished in unison, slapping high fives.

Katie glared up at them with spite and took a half-hearted swipe before leaning over towards the bushes again.

"Oh, darling Katie's just-"

"-hopping mad!"

"Her chocolate just won't stay down." The Weasley twins were grinning at the havoc their charmed chocolate frogs were causing.

"Though this has improved her looks, hasn't it, Gred?"

"Aye, Forge, she's at least cuter than a guinea pig now."

"Seriously, Fred, George, how do we change it back?" Oliver looked at the still barfing Katie with panic.

"Well, that's the thing-"

"You can't."

"We did try, but-"

"-the spell just needs time to wear off!"

Katie groaned, and slumped against the wall. "All I wanted was ice cream!" She moaned, and hurled into the bushes once more.


End file.
